


you make a good chair

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The other boys are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “That wasn’t a kiss.”“Yeah it was.”
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Kudos: 17





	you make a good chair

“You couldn’t have brought more chairs?” Ron sighed. Luz just laughed, spread out on the floor in his apartment. It was a decent sized place but, when you throw in a large group of guys, there’s not many spaces to sit. Luckily, Ron had claimed a spot on the couch.

“Stop your whining!” Babe piped up, Gene sat happily on his lap and biting back a smile. “We can all make do.”

Ron rolled his eyes, gaze flicking up to his boyfriend as he stepped into the room with Dick. Seeming to notice that all the seats had been taken, Carwood looked to Ron and raised an eyebrow. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Ron patted his lap. “C'mon,” he agreed, definitely _not_ smiling when his boyfriend's face lit up.

Carwood squeezed his way through the people in the room, flopping down onto Ron's lap with a wide grin, his hair slightly dishevelled and cheeks flushed pink from alcohol. He looked perfect like this – well, he always looks perfect – and Ron struggled to resist kissing him right there and then.

“You make a good chair.” Carwood smirked, arm snaking around Ron's shoulder to keep himself steady as he leant closer into him. Ron chuckled quietly, dipping in quickly to press a chaste kiss to his lips and smiling when his boyfriend tried to deepen it. He pulled away, though, feigning interest in the story Luz was currently acting out for anybody that would listen.

Carwood poked his cheek, pouting at him and giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

“What?” Ron fought back the smile threatening to spread across his face.

“That wasn’t a kiss.”

“Yeah it was.”

“Not a _proper_ kiss.” Carwood insisted before sinking his fingers into Ron's hair and tugging him down into another kiss, lips crushing together as he gently teased a tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron relented, losing himself to Carwood's mouth and kissing back with wanton abandon – pointedly ignoring the wolf whistle from across the room. The kiss was messy, Carwood sat at an awkward angle on his lap, but that didn’t deter either of them. Claiming possession over his boy, he took his lower lip between his teeth and tugged harshly to elicit a deep rooted moan from Carwood that he quickly muffled with another kiss.

Carwood sighed into his mouth, Ron able to feel the curve of a smile through the kiss and unable to resist smiling back. When they eventually broke it off, Carwood was flushed a light pink and leaning heavily against his chest as Ron wrapped his arms around him and shifted them so that he would be more comfortable. Maybe not having enough chairs wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
